My Precious Assistant
by Amai Sora
Summary: Kabar baik bagi Sakura. Dia dan pacarnya akan bekerja bersama dalam satu kantor. Tapi, semua orang pun tahu dengan sebuah peraturan resmi pada tiap perusahaan: tidak boleh ada hubungan antar pegawai.
1. A Good News?

**I do not own Naruto**

 **My Precious Assistant**

* * *

 _"Pernikahan merupakan suatu peristiwa yang terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup, persiapkan pernikahan anda dalam sebuah acara yang megah dan mempesona bersama Namikaze Wedding Organizer. Semua yang anda butuhkan ada pada kami."_

Omong kosong. Jelas-jelas hanya iklan penarik minat untuk merogoh kantong sangat dalam pada tiap pasangan. Coba lihat, mereka tidak menuliskan daftar harga pada iklan tersebut, karena sudah jelas patokan harga yang ditawarkan sangatlah tinggi. Paling-paling mereka akan ramah kepada orang yang tidak suka menawar.

Kalau boleh mencela, Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang pertama kali ingin melakukannya. Secara garis besar dia mengetahui baik buruk perusahaan WO yang sedang berjaya itu. Oh, tidak. Sakura belum pernah memakai jasa mereka, dia hanya mendengar keburukan perusahaan itu dari orang dalam secara langsung. Membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah merasa ngeri, apalagi jika dia harus ikut bergabung ke dalam sana.

"Sakura! Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, brosur iklan WO yang baru saja mendapat cibiran itu dia simpan di balik badannya. "Tak apa, aku baru lima menit di sini, Sasori-kun." Senyum mengurva di garis bibirnya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menyapa barusan. Oh, orang dalam yang dia maksud tadi adalah si rambut merah itu, dia adalah salah satu pegawai NWO (Namikaze Wedding Organizer) sudah cukup lama. Pria itu berwajah sangat imut, dia bahkan memiliki julukan the _cutest top red_ di tempat kerjanya. Agak aneh memang tapi setidaknya masih dapat diterima daripada _the cutest baby doll_.

Sasori menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kantong hoodie yang dia pakai. Musim dingin sudah tiba dan dia selalu melupakan untuk memakai sarung tangan. Sebelum pacar kesayangannya mengomel menyadari itu, ada baiknya dia tidak memperlihatkannya. "Tampaknya kamu kedinginan." Sasori memiringkan kepalanya sembari memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tidak berseri merah seperti biasanya. Dia agak sedikit pucat.

Sakura selalu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasihnya. Dia merasa malu dan kelihatannya ada rona tipis di kedua pipinya. Walaupun Sasori sibuk tapi dia selalu dapat membuatnya merasa tenang walau dengan perhatian yang tidak begitu besar. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya malu-malu. "Apa kamu sudah makan malam?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Sebelum pulang, kru katering mengajak kami makan. Ada banyak sisa makanan yang akan terbuang." Kadang Sasori merasa mereka seperti penyedot debu. Ketika acara pernikahan selesai makanan pun tersisa. Tinggal giliran mereka yang akan menyelesaikannya. Yeah, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orang luar. "Kamu sendiri sudah makan?"

Sebenarnya Sakura belum. "Aku masih kenyang. Rencananya aku mau mengajakmu makan."

"Baiklah aku temani sekarang." Sasori langsung mengambil alih tangan Sakura dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka, menuntunnya berjalan berdampingan. "Bagaimana dengan sup miso?" tanya Sasori ketika mereka sudah berjalan beberapa langkah.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku memang sedang memikirkan itu. Tadinya aku ingin masak itu di apartemen. Tapi ternyata di kulkas hanya ada sebungkus soun dan daun bawang."

"Besok kita akan mengisi kulkasmu." Sasori semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya karena dia merasa hari mulai semakin dingin.

"Itu berarti kamu akan makan di apartemenku besok."

"Mungkin hanya makan malam saja karena besok kamu akan pergi interview."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Otaknya masih belum menghubungkan maksud dari perkataan Sasori. "Interview?"

"Yeah, kamu pasti senang mendengarnya. Mulai besok kamu resmi sebagai salah satu karyawan di perusahaan Namikaze WO."

Mata Sakura melebar tidak percaya, dia terlalu terkejut menerima kabar bahagia ini—untuk detik ini dia memang merasa senang akhirnya bisa mengakhiri nasib jelek sebagai pengangguran dari lulusan jurusan seni. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura harusnya mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah-mencibir-perusahaan-NWO-melalui-pandangannya. Demi Tuhan dia tidak pernah mengira tawaran Sasori yang akan membantunya masuk ke dalam sana akan terjadi secepat ini. Kalau tidak salah minggu lalu kekasihnya itu memberi tawaran.

Selagi hanya Tuhan yang mendengar cibirannya tadi. Tuhan akan mengerti kebutuhan dan memaklumi manusia yang selalu berbuat dosa secara diam-diam.

"Selamat ya, kita akan berada dalam satu perusahaan mulai sekarang." Sasori tersenyum lebar. Manis sekali. Senyumannya tampak selalu tulus. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura mencintainya hingga detik ini.

"Apakah itu berarti kita akan bekerja bersama-sama?" Selain kebahagian karena keluar dari jabatan pengangguran. Sakura juga bahagia karena dapat bersama-sama dengan kekasihnya walau sedang sibuk bekerja sekalipun.

"Oh, apa aku tidak bilang kemarin? Perusahaan itu membutuhkan asisten pemilik bukan kru promosi."

Oh, bukan ya? Ternyata mereka tidak bisa bersama-sama walau dalam keadaan sibuk. Tapi tak apa, yang penting dia punya pekerjaan sekarang. "Asisten berarti aku harus membantu semua pekerjaan pemilik perusahaan?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sasori menggaruk lehernya canggung. Bagaimana ya menjelaskan ini? "Aku hanya berharap kamu tidak dipecat pada hari pertama bekerja."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Kamu pernah bilang bahwa bosmu itu sangat cerewet dan juga tidak bisa diam. Tapi kamu juga bilang dia itu sangat baik dan ramah, kan? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Mereka kembali melangkah menyusuri pinggir jalan di bawah lampu-lampu. "Kurasa kamu akan paham jika sudah bertemu langsung. Dia pasti akan membuatmu emosi. Aku sudah paham dengan sifat aslimu itu yang suka blak-blakan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kalian sampai beradu mulut."

Selama ini hanya Sasori yang dapat menyeimbanginya, yang tahan dengan keras kepala Sakura serta sifat yang sedikit kasar itu. Sasori memberikan perhatian yang lembut kepada kekasihnya, dia tidak suka melempar argumen jika ada masalah di antara mereka. Dia pikir, dengan mengalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula keras kepala tidak ada untungnya kecuali kepuasan tersendiri. Hal yang terpenting adalah dia bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Dan pada kenyataannya gadis keras kepala itu akan merasa segan dan menghargai seseorang yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut.

Sakura merasa sedikit malu mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya. "Tidak, Sas. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati."

Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi serius Sakura. "Tenang saja, tidak akan seburuk yang kamu pikirkan."

"Jangan meragukanku kalau begitu..." Mata Sakura memicing karena ia tidak suka ditertawakan.

"Kamu hanya perlu menjadi profesional, dengan begitu semua pekerjaan akan berjalan lancar. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, asisten pemipin sama saja sebagai pesuruh. Pekerjaan ini tidaklah mudah. Tapi, jika kamu tidak sanggup, tak apa kalau mau menyerah."

Masih sembari berjalan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan besar Sasori. "Asal kamu ada di sisiku, aku rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Selama ini mereka selalu bersama. Dan tidak terasa kebersamaan itu sudah terjalin hampir tiga tahun. Sakura adalah temannya semasa kuliah. Mereka sudah saling mengenal dari tahun pertama hingga lulus dari Universitas. Ketika Sakura kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, Sasori selalu berada di sisinya. Menuntunnya agar dapat kembali berdiri tegap dan kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Dari situ Sasori sudah tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah wanita yang kuat walau di balik itu dia memiliki kerapuhan di dalam dirinya. Sasori mencintainya segenap hati.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," ujar Sasori tenang. "Jangan ada yang mengetahui bahwa kita sedang berpacaran."

"Apa di perusahaan itu melarang sesama pegawai untuk memiliki hubungan?"

"Sebenarnya itu peraturan baru. Bagi perusahaan, pegawai yang berpacaran akan sangat merugikan," jelas Sasori.

"Apa salahnya membiarkan pegawai saling menyukai."

Sasori menggeleng lagi. "Jika ada yang menjalin hubungan di perusahaan mereka pasti akan berpikiran kriminal. Misalnya bercinta di dalam toilet atau berencana untuk korupsi." Sasori membayangkan suatu hari dia akan punya waktu untuk menyeret Sakura ke salah satu kubikel gudang untuk mencuri satu-dua-ciuman di saat dia mulai bosan bekerja. Yeah, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika di gudang tidak terpasang kamera pengawas.

Tidak terasa ternyata mereka sudah sampai di restoran sup miso. Wangi makanan sudah tercium dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ayo, cepat sebelum restorannya tutup!" Tak mau membuang waktu, Sakura segera menyeret Sasori masuk ke sana.

.

.

.

[tbc]

Ahaay full SasoSaku dulu ya.. jangan gondok please (padahal diriku gondok duluan).

Fanfic ini hanya akan berisi satu sampai tiga (paling banyak) drables/scene saja. Ini adalah fanfic multichap terbaru sebagai pengganti HoN. Mungkin sebelum tanggal 27 September amai baru bisa apdet HoN karena mengingat dari ketepatan satu tahun dari fanfic itu dirilis. Heheheh.

Okay, chapter depan interaksi NaruSaku baru kelihatan yaaa. Amai tahu sih kalian pasti gak bakal penasaran karena sudah bisa menebak. Wakakaka

Akhir kata terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa menulis komentar pada kotak review yaaa.

All my love, amai.


	2. Do you have a boyfriend?

Terimakasih untuk : **Paijo Payah, Guest, mcfii, Aion Sun Rise, NS, Blu Kira, Geki Uzumaki, n a, Loray 29 Alus, fans narusaku, fans narusaku, Ae Hatake, Kura Kura Rawa, uchihaliaharuno, Acchan48.**

I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Namikaze Wedding Organizer**

Pada detik ini Sakura tak percaya ia berdiri di depan bangunan berplang nama perusahaan tersebut. Bangunan itu tidak seperti gedung pencakar langit pada umumnya. Hanya sebuah bangunan _Shinden-Zukuri_ yang kelihatannya sudah berkali-kali direnovasi. Oh, apa pegawai perempuan di sini mengenakan kimono—lalu apakah ada tempat pemandian air panasnya juga? Yeah, sepertinya tidak ada.

Pikiran untuk kabur sempat terlintas karena perasaan ragu-ragunya. Ini adalah pertama kali dirinya masuk ke dalam dunia kerja (magang pada saat kuliah tidak masuk dalam hitungan). Ia tak yakin bisa bekerja dengan baik sebagai asisten pemilik. Dan alasan keraguan lainnya adalah ia takut ketika pada akhirnya bos pemilik mengetahui status pacarannya bersama Sasori. Jika benar itu terjadi sudah pasti salah satu diantara mereka akan dipecat.

Atau memang seharusnya dibatalkan saja?

"Oh, apa kau Haruno-san?"

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkah berbalik seseorang menyapanya. "Anda memanggilku?" Sakura hanya memastikan dengan balik bertanya secara formal, bagaimana bisa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini dapat mengetahui namanya.

"Astaga, padahal Sasori sangat benci menunggu tapi dia malah memiliki kekasih yang suka membuat orang menunggu."

Sakura hanya mengerjab bingung. Wanita itu meneliti pria sekitar berumur tiga puluhan yang berada di hadapannya ini. Dia memiliki rambut pirang diikat ponytail yang panjangnya mencapai bahu. Poni panjangnya di taruh pada sisi kanan wajah. Cara dia bicara tidak seperti pegawai perusahaan pada umumnya. Tunggu sebentar... Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu aku pacarnya Sasori?

Melihat keterkejutan Sakura, pria berambut pirang itu langsung memberikan penjelasan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku ini teman dekat Sasori. Aku tak mungkin membeberkan fakta tentang kalian."

Walau begitu Sakura belum bisa bernapas lega.

"Kenapa masih berdiri saja di sini? Ayo, ikut aku. Bos kita sudah menunggu."

Sakura mengangguk ragu, kemudian kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti jejak pria aneh tadi. "Maaf kau siapa? Eh, maksudku kita akan kemana?" Pertanyaan ini hanya berlaku pada anak kecil yang bertemu dengan alien.

"Aku Deidara, jabatanku sebagai penanggung jawab staff pegawai."

Sakura mengangguk, sedikit banyaknya dia juga mengerti apa fungsi dari jabatan si pemilik rambut pirang itu. Pasti dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab mengurus aplikasi surat lamaran yang masuk. Jadi, pantas saja surat lamarannya langsung diterima. Dia temannya Sasori sih.

Saat kaki Sakura mulai memasuki bagian dalam bangunan ini, dia merasa takjub. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong panjang yang terhubung satu sama lain dengan atap yang dihias dengan kain-kain dan lampu-lampu kristal. Lantai papannya juga berasa sangat halus walau kaki Sakura tidak menyentuhnya langsung. Bau pengharum ruangan yang disebarkan oleh pendingin menyeruak di sekitar. Seperti dari dinasti Tang tapi didominasi dengan kesenian hiasan ruangan modern-tradisional.

Apa mereka menyebut bangunan ini adalah kantor? Rasanya lebih bagus disebut rumah seni, disebut museum juga tidak buruk.

"Bekerja di sini kadang tidak mengenal waktu," Deidara berbasa-basi, membangunkan kekaguman Sakura dari memandang hiasan di sepanjang lorong. "Yeah, harus tahan banting dan memiliki kesabaran yang ekstra."

"Menurutmu apa aku bisa bekerja dengan baik di sini?"

Deidara tampak berpikir. Wanita berambut merah muda ini memiliki proporsi tubuh yang tegap. Bahunya kokoh tapi gerak-geriknya terlihat feminim. "Aku rasa kau akan bekerja dengan sangat baik. Soalnya gaji asisten lumayan besar."

Bukan soal gaji yang dipermasalahkan Sakur, yang terpenting apakah dia sanggup atau tidaknya. "Dengar-dengar si pemilik cukup mengerikan, ya?"

Deidara mengelus dagunya. "Maksudmu Naruto Uzumaki atau Uzumaki Kushina? Ahahah, mereka meniru prinsip otak Cina. Tapi, percayalah tidak ada yang lebih baik selain bekerja dengan orang Cina."

Sakura tak mengerti Deidara sedang berbicara apa. "Lalu, mengapa asistennya yang kemarin berhenti?"

"Mereka tidak punya asisten selama ini. Kau orang pertama yang terpilih."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Deidara tampak menerawang. "Karena Uzumaki Kushina tak bisa aktif lagi di kantor, makanya Naruto Uzumaki butuh asisten."

Tepat di sebuah pintu kembar mereka berhenti. Deidara meraih gagang pintu berwarna emas lalu membukanya. Entah mengapa detik ini Sakura merasa sedikit gugup. Padahal tadi ia yakin akan baik-baik saja sampai sore nanti.

"Selamat siang, Uzumaki!" Deidara menyapa dengan ceria. "Seperti yang aku janjikan aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang kau inginkan." Deidara mengerjab. Dia melihat si tuan Uzumaki yang tampak sedikit pun tidak mengubrisnya.

Si rambut kuning itu masih sibuk sendiri. Menunduk ke bawah meja, mengobrak-abrik berkas-berkas—lalu melempar kertas, foto-foto ke sembarang. Sakura menggaruk pipinya canggung melihat kondisi ruangan yang sempat dia kira tak jauh menakjubkan dari semua lorong-lorong tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Haruno." Deidara tersenyum canggung, kemudian dia melangkah mendekat ke arah meja si bos kepala kuning itu. Dia berdehem sekali, kemudian kembali menyela. "Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Oh, kau Deidara." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal sekali. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang, aku sedang sibuk." Kemudian perhatian Naruto tertuju kepada seseorang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dia adalah asistenmu yang baru, kau tahu, kan. Pilihanku selalu tepat." jelas Deidara duluan sebelum Naruto bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Selama ini pegawai yang disaring oleh Deidara tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Dia sudah sangat mempercayai si pemilik jiwa seni yang tinggi itu.

Deidara melanjutkan perkenalan Sakura. "Namanya adalah—"

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja seperti orang bodoh di sana, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesusahan mencari sesuatu."

Sakura terkesiap. Apakah tadi Naruto berbicara padanya? "Eh, iya?"

"Cepat cari ponselku di sekitar ruangan ini. Aku lupa di mana tadi aku melemparnya. Apa mungkin ke luar jendela… ah, tapi mustahil." Naruto berdiri memandangi lantai yang ia pijak. Kalau saja dia tidak kesal dan asal membuang ponsel pintar tanpa berpikir dua kali—mungkin dia tidak sampai sekesal ini dua kali lipat.

Ragu-ragu Sakura masuk ke dalam. "Merek ponselnya apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Apa penting kau bertanya merek? Pokoknya cari saja. Kalau ketemu berarti itulah ponselku." Kemudian pandangan Naruto kembali pada Deidara. "Lebih baik kau keluar dulu. Lalu tutup pintunya rapat-rapat."

Deidara menaikan bahunya acuh tak sedikitpun berniat untuk berbicara lagi. Dia sudah tahu sifat atasannya yang jika sudah kesal bisa saja menghancurkan barang-barang berharga. Kemudian dia mendekat ke arah Sakura untuk berucap _good luck_ sebelum melangkah ke luar dari dalam ruangan ini.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua saja berada di sini. Kegugupan Sakura semakin menjadi. Dia biasanya sangat suka berbasa-basi kepada siapapun bahkan orang baru yang memiliki tampang mengerikan. Tapi, kepada si rambut kuning itu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Coba kutelepon ponselnya, siapa tahu bisa ketemu dari mendengar nada panggilan," Sakura mencoba memberikan kemudahan untuk pekerjaan pertamanya (apa ini pantas disebut pekerjaan?) tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak menyetujuinya.

"Ponsel itu kulempar. Tidak mungkin masih aktif." Dia menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya. Memijit pelipisnya sesaat sembari memejamkan mata. Tampaknya lelah sekali.

 _Dia kira hanya dia saja yang lelah?_

Kembali berdiam diri Sakura mulai mencari-cari. Dia memanjatkan berbagai doa agar si benda kotak itu cepat ketemu. Dia mengintip di bawah sofa, di bawah lemari, di atas lemari (siapa tahu mendarat di sana), tadinya Sakura ingin melihat ke atas lampu hias ruangan ini kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dia naiki seperti tangga atau meja kerja si Naruto (jika dia rela sih).

 _Ah, ketemu!_ Sakura langsung mengambil sebuah ponsel yang terselip di lipatan senderan sofa dengan senyum lebar seperti sedang menemukan jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. "Ini dia!" ujar Sakura bangga sembari menyodorkan ponsel itu ke hadapan Naruto.

Dalam beberapa detik Naruto memandangi Sakura. Tanpa berkata terimakasih Naruto segera meraih ponsel itu dan mengaktifkannya. Ah, andai saja dia selalu dapat menghapal nomor-nomor penting di dalamnya. Pasti dia tidak akan se-frustrasi ini ketika kehilangan benda tersebut.

Naruto memutar kursinya membelakangi Sakura. "Hallo, ibu." Oh, ternyata dia sedang membuat panggilan. Sakura menajamkan telinganya mencoba mencuri-dengar.

"Apa Himawari makan banyak siang ini? Hm, bagus. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya siang ini di TK. Mungkin masih belum bisa menemuinya. Katakan padanya jangan nakal di sekolah. Ya, aku mengerti. Terimakasih. Akan kutelepon lagi nanti."

Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan putrinya. Jadi, dia sudah menikah? Lalu jika diteliti tampaknya dia tipe ayah yang jarang bertemu dengan sang anak. Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Kenapa dia lebih memilih menelpon ibunya—seharusnya Sakura tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi atasannya. Itu bukan pekerjaannya. Dasar feeling wanita memang selalu ingin tahu banyak.

Detik berikutnya Naruto kembali memutar kursinya menghadap Sakura. Wajahnya tidak ditekuk lagi dan kali ini terlihat agak santai.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Kau kan bisa duduk."

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang menyebalkan. Rasanya ujung kunci lidah Sakura sudah ingin terbuka untuk menyelanya.

Sakura melirik dua kursi yang sudah dari tadi berada di depan meja Naruto. Mungkin karena terlalu tegang jadi dia belum menyadari kedua benda tersebut. "Baiklah." Si pemilik rambut _pink_ itu menyelipkan helai poni panjangnya ke balik telinga.

"Aku ingin mengetesmu dulu," ujar Naruto ketika Sakura sudah duduk di hadapannya. Dia membuka laci, mengambil sebuah poto berukuran 20R ke hadapan Sakura "Coba kau perhatikan dekorasi ruang acara pernikahan ini."

Dalam foto tersebut adalah sebuah hall gereja yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan beberapa lampu di bawahnya. Kain satin yang menutupi langit-langit menambah kesan anggun dan indah. Sementara kursi-kursi untuk tamu di lapisi dengan kain satin berwarna putih pula. Sederhana tapi tampak begitu mempesona. Sakura selalu tidak pernah keberatan menghadiri pesta pernikahan, baik hanya diadakan di halaman rumah ataupun di ballroom hotel. Dia akan selalu mengagumi hiasan-hiasan yang terpajang di sana.

"Menurutmu apakah ada kecacatan dari dekorasi ini?"

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. Ia tak yakin dapat menemukan kekurangan dari dekorasi itu lewat sebuah foto. Ini terlalu sulit. Menurutnya foto itu sempurna. Pelanggan pasti dengan senang hati memilih hiasan yang seperti ini.

"Mungkin lebih baik ada hiasan lonceng di langit-langit."

Jeda beberapa saat yang pada akhirnya Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Kau kira ini pesta tahun baru dan menyuruh mempelai membunyikan lonceng?"

"Kurasa itu tidak buruk." Sakura berusaha memperkuat asumsinya. Melihat pria itu tertawa ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan setumpuk kaos kaki yang basah oleh keringat.

"Coba kau lihat ini." Naruto menunjuk ke bagian karpet berwarna hijau senada dengan hiasan daun di altar. "Mereka tidak menebar beberapa bunga di sisi karpet. Menurut orang itu kekurangan sepele. Tapi, ini sangat penting."

Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Apa salahnya dengan itu?

Naruto menebak, pasti dia tidak mengerti dalam hal ini. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Ia merasa sedikit bosan, siapa tahu berjalan keluar membuat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik. "Tolong bersihkan ruangan ini sekarang, aku ingin keluar dulu."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai sekitar. Apa ini berarti dia dimasukan ke dalam tim _cleaning service_? "Tapi, bukankah aku asistenmu?" dia mencoba memprotes sebagai pembelaan diri. Untuk apa dia menyelesaikan strata satu jika pada akhirnya jadi tukang bersih-bersih? Hell, di luar sana ada banyak lowongan semacam itu kok dengan atasan yang tampan dan baik hati tentunya.

"Kertas yang berserakan ini adalah dokumen penting, kau adalah asistenku maka dari itu hanya kau yang boleh menyentuh dokumen-dokumen itu. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini, kau bisa bertanya pada Deidara dimana alat penyedot debu." Sambil terus mengoceh Naruto meraih jaket yang terletak di atas sofa. Sementara itu Sakura menganga tak percaya. Urat-urat emosi sudah menyembul. Apa begini cara dia memperlakukan asisten?

"Oh, satu lagi. Aku selalu punya tips untuk asisten jika dia membuatku puas dengan pekerjaannya." Naruto merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kemarilah."

Diam-diam Sakura berdecak. Dia segera berdiri mendekat ke depan Naruto sembari menebak-nebak berapa jumlah uang tips yang akan diberikannya. Lumayan kan, dapat uang tambahan selagi uang bulanan belum terlihat.

Dan harapan Sakura langsung runtuh ketika dia sudah menerimanya. Dia tidak mendapatkan uang selembar pun. Dia hanya mendapatkan sebuah stiker berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning emas yang ada gliter di ujung-ujungnya. "Apa ini?" ujarnya setengah ingin marah. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Kalau saja dia tidak teringat dengan Sasori, dia pasti sudah melempar kembali stiker kecil itu. _Be patient_ , Sakura. Ini tidak susah.

Naruto menyengir lebar. Cengiran pertama yang terlihat sialan. "Apa kau punya pacar?"

Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Naruto sudah mengetahui ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan—secepat ini hubungannya diketahui dan secepat ini pekerjaannya akan berakhir— _wa-wait,_ dia hanya bertanya secara normal bukan dengan nada mengintimidasi. Sakura hanya berlebihan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya."

"Aku punya!" seru Sakura cepat.

"Kalau begitu, simpanlah stiker itu. Satu stiker berarti diskon 1 persen dari WO-ku. Jika kau mendapatkan 100 buah, berarti kau dan pacarmu akan kuberikan pesta pernikahan yang gratis. Bagaimana, aku bos yang baik, kan?"

Eh, dia bilang apa tadi? Detik ini Sakura tidak akan pernah berniat membuang itu. "Maksudmu jika aku menikah aku harus menggunakan jasa dari perusahaan ini?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sakura kembali menatap stiker yang berada di tangannya. Apa ini berlaku jika ternyata pacarnya pegawai di sini juga? Ah, tampaknya tidak. Tapi, walau begitu dia langsung berintuisi akan mengumpulkan benda jelek itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Siapa tahu masih bisa dipakai untuk diwaktu yang akan datang. Siapa sih yang tidak mau gratisan saat melangsungkan pernikahan? "Terimakasih ya." Sakura mencoba menarik sebuah senyuman walau untuk kesenangan yang palsu. Walau tadinya sempat menjengkelkan ternyata ada sisi baiknya juga.

Setelah itu, Naruto segera pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan payahnya.

Satu hari akan dilewati sebagai asisten pribadi Uzumaki.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Ada beberapa yang bilang, melihat cerita ini jadi keinget film ATM error, aku pernah sih nonton film Thailand komedi-romance itu. Tapi, sejujurnya aku gak terinspirasi dari film itu. Buat yang belum pernah nonton, habis ini buruan nonton sana, dijamin bakal ngakak gak berhenti (promosi niye).

Now, time to review. I want to know about your feeling the direction of the story.


	3. Bad Slumber

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3 : two drabbles.

* * *

Bunyi lonceng bergema di seluruh ruangan yang diikuti dengan berjatuhannya kertas berwarna-warni dari langit. Terlihat ada begitu banyak orang yang berdiri dengan tatapan terpusat pada dirinya. Mereka semua tersenyum hangat, mengucapkan kata selamat bahkan tangisan haru kebahagiaan. Sakura merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang merayap untuk menggenggam telapak tangannya, tangan itu begitu hangat dan besar yang mencoba menuntunnya berjalan menuju ke depan. Begitu familier sehingga dia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sakura mencoba menoleh memastikan siapa dari pemilik tangan dewa itu.

 _Ayah?_

Sang ayah tak menoleh ke arahnya. Sementara Sakura mulai terheran-heran memandangi sisi wajah Kizashi yang tersenyum dengan muka penuh kebahagiaan. Sasori sudah berdiri tegap di depan dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Dia tersenyum manis lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura. Detik ini Sakura baru sadar bahwa dia tengah memakai sarung tangan putih serta gaun organdi yang panjangnya hingga mencapai tanah. Sakura tak tahan untuk melebarkan senyumannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

Pada akhirnya dia akan bersama dengan Sasori untuk selama-lamanya.

Saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri di altar, Sakura harus terkejut mendapati seseorang yang berada di depan sana. Pria berambut kuning dengan setelan jas hitam dan membawa bunga mawar merah yang layu. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki si pemilik dari tempat mereka bekerja.

"Oh, jadi kalian berpacaran selama ini?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Kenapa si pirang itu mendadak ada di hadapannya?

"KALIAN BERDUA DIPECAT!"

 _RIIING… RIIING… RIIING!_

Sakura langsung tersentak dari mimpi buruknya. Kepalanya sontak berdenyut karena harus terbangun secara mendadak. Dia mengerang lalu mencari sumber suara yang kedengarannya berada di nakas samping kasurnya. Sakura segera memencet tombol hijau tanpa harus memastikan dimana posisinya.

"Hallo," jawabnya dengan suara yang masih sangat serak. Sementara matanya masih sangat sayu dan juga terasa perih jika dibuka lebar.

" _Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pulang tadi?_ "

Sakura tidak perlu memeriksa siapa yang menelpon ini. Suara cempreng angkuh pria itu bisa menyadarkan dengan cepat. "Bukankah tadi malam pekerjaanku sudah selesai?" dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan jam dua dini hari. Manusia mana yang sengaja menelpon orang pada waktu sekarang? Oh, kepalanya tambah pusing.

" _Jangan kau kira sedang bekerja pada perusahaan bank sehingga bisa tidur nyenyak pada akhir pekan_."

Mendengar semburan itu amarah Sakura langsung meledak, ia menendang bantal yang berada di bawah kakinya ke luar dari kasurnya sebagai pelampiasan. "Ini memang jadwalku beristirahat. Memangnya ada yang salah?" Mata Sakura sudah terbuka lebar karena dia mulai merasa terganggu. "Aku pulang jam sebelas malam tadi, dan aku baru bisa tertidur kurang dari dua jam. Lalu sekarang kau membangunkanku dengan menelpon tanpa menyadari jam berapa sekarang tuan Uzumaki!" Sakura mengerang tanpa peduli Naruto akan berkomentar apa nanti.

" _Does it fucking matter what time it is?Apapun yang terjadi kau harus segera datang ke_ _Konoha hotel sekarang. Kau harus menyelesaikan sesuatu."_ Nada Naruto terdengar menuntut.

"Kalau memang ada pekerjaan, tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai jam lima pagi nanti? Aku masih butuh istirahat." Sakura tidak mungkin keluar di saat jam orang-orang sedang terlelap di dalam mimpi masing-masing. Mengingat soal mimpi, mungkin ada baiknya juga dia sempat terbangun.

" _Pesta pernikahan klien kita akan diadakan besok pagi, kau mau menundanya hanya alasan karena kau butuh tidur? Dan satu lagi, kau harusnya sadar diri sebagai seorang asisten yang akan selalu menuruti perintah atasan_."

Sakura menarik-narik rambutnya mencoba berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kata menyerah tidak akan datang secepat itu. "Aku tidak yakin akan ada taksi atau bus yang akan membawaku ke sana. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Itu salah satu alasanku yang harus kau ketahui." Sakura berusaha untuk mengulur dengan berbagai alasan agar ia tetap tidak keluar sekarang.

" _Berhentilah banyak beromong kosong, aku akan menyuruh Deidara mengirim taksi ke apartemenmu."_

Sakura sudah menyerah untuk beralasan. Ok, ini masih bisa disanggupi kalau hanya segera menemui si bos sialan itu pada detik ini juga. "Baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap," Sakura berdesis dengan penuh penekanan.

" _Yeah, you better here as soon as possible_."

"Ya! Apa kau puas?!"

Tapi ternyata sambungan telepon sudah terputus duluan. Jeritan terakhir dari Sakura tak sampai ke seberang sana. Harusnya si kepala duren itu mendengar dan menyesali permintaannya. Pasti di ujung sana Naruto tengah menyeringai bahagia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tsk, sialan.

.

.

.

Sampai di hotel, Sakura segera berlari menuju ke lantai dua puluh. Helaan napas frustrasi terus-terusan ke luar dari pernapasannya. Rasa kantuknya kini sudah menghilang digantikan dengan luapan marah yang terlampau panas. Dia tidak bisa menjamin untuk hari selanjutnya pekerjaan ini tidak mengganggu tidurnya lagi. Mungkin lain kali dia harus mematikan ponsel agar terhindar dari panggilan yang mendadak.

Sampai di depan pintu besar ballroom hotel dia berhenti, menarik napas mencoba tenang agar terlihat profesional walau tadi dia sempat melontarkan berbagai alasan. Sakura mendorong pintu ballroom tersebut, matanya langsung menemukan Naruto yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi bagian belakang sekali. Ia segera berjalan mendekat dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Aku sudah di sini sekarang. Lantas apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ambernya menatap wanita itu dengan sedikit dalam. Jejak-jejak keringat yang terhapus oleh pendingin AC masih berbekas di poni wanita itu. Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Naruto ketimbang rambut pendeknya. "Kenapa kau masih mengenakan celana tidur?"

Sakura langsung melirik ke arah bawah dan dia baru menyadari bahwa tidak sempat mengganti piyama tidur kecuali menutupi bagian atasnya saja dengan jaket. Ini karena taksi yang dikirim oleh Deidara sudah menelpon—memberitahukan bahwa sudah tiba di parkiran apartemennya sebelum dia sempat ke luar dari dalam toilet. Sakura penasaran—mungkinkah Deidara punya banyak kenalan supir taksi yang selalu tepat waktu

Ditegur seperti itu dia merasa sedikit malu. "Itu karena kau mendadak menyuruhku ke sini!" Wajah Sakura sudah kembali kesal. Lagipula sekarang bukan jam bekerja lagi. Dia mau memakai baju renang pun rasanya tak masalah. Lama-lama keriput di mata akan cepat berkembang jika dia selalu emosi.

"Yeah, setidaknya di usiamu yang hampir kepala tiga kau tidak seharusnya memilih baju bermotif boneka untuk dibawa tidur." Naruto malah mengejeknya, senyum miring menggodanya terbentuk. "Apa kau tidak malu jika pacarmu menginap?"

"Pacarku tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan percaya diri. Dalam hati ia sangaaat bersyukur bahwa Sasori tidak pernah menyela apa yang ia pakai. "Lagipula baju ini adalah pemberian dari dia." Sakura tersenyum menang.

"O, ternyata kalian sama-sama kekanakan."

Empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di pelipis Sakura. "Jadi kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk perdebatan ini?!"

Satu helaan panjang keluar dari pernapasan Naruto. "Coba kau perhatikan dekorasi di ballroom ini."

Sakura melupakan sejenak amarahnya, matanya langsung menyapu ke seluruh ruangan ini dengan seksama. Sebelum jam enam sore tadi, tim coordinator sudah sampai dengan membawa providor dan vendor tanpa satupun yang tertinggal. Selanjutnya Sekitar jam setengah tujuh giliran para tim wedding stylish bekerja menata ruang sampai jam sepuluh malam lewat. Sakura juga ada di sini sebagai pengawas pengganti Naruto. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja mereka dan prosedur dari tim tersebut (sebenarnya) yang jelas, saran Deidara jika tidak mengerti lebih baik tidak usah berkomentar—sok mengatur para tim-tim tersebut. Jika dilihat-lihat cara kerja mereka sudah cukup profesional dan tidak perlu adanya pengawasan. Dan penataan konsep ini sudah sesuai dengan tema yang dipilih oleh mempelai.

"Apa kau mengerti cara mengganti lampu?" Naruto bertanya mendadak, membangunkan lamunan Sakura. Setidaknya Naruto tak kembali bertanya pendapatnya tentang dekorasi ini. Sakura sedang tidak memiliki ide untuk memuji.

"Yeah, sedikit."

"Bagus, sekarang kau akan menukar beberapa lampu yang ada di sekitar panggung." Naruto mengambil sebuah kardus yang tergeletak di samping tempat duduknya lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan lampunya?" Dengan berat hati Sakura menerima kardus tersebut ke tangannya, untung tidak terlalu berat.

"Ada sedikit protesan dari keluarga mempelai dan menyuruh harus segera mengganti beberapa."

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang melakukan. Bukankah ada tim-tim wedding yang lain?"

"Kerjaanmu selalu memprotes saja." Apa yang Naruto katakan adalah benar. Sakura tidak pernah langsung menurut pada setiap perintahnya. "Hitung-hitung ini adalah sebuah ilmu yang dapat kau pelajari."

Diam-diam Sakura mendengus. "Sementara kau hanya duduk saja?"

Naruto menggulung lengan baju kemejanya. Sudah lama ia tidak terjun langsung mengurus dekorasi acara pernikahan orang. "Santailah sedikit. Aku akan membantumu. Ayo, tukang protes."

Hari ketiga pada dini hari, Sakura sudah memiliki panggilan barunya.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Pojok bales review non login :

Fans Narusaku : Makasih juga, iya ini sudah aku lanjutin. Hihi

Na : kalo ronde tiga apakah masih penjajakan?

NS : ya, Naruto sudah punya anak. Ikuti terus ya ceritanya kalau mau tahu gimana cara mereka bisa bersatu XD

* * *

Ahaii, menyenangkan sekali nulis pendek-pendek tiap chapter, karena perchapter paling panjang dua ribu kata akan aku usahakan apdet seminggu sekali—dua kali (jika sempat).

Betewe mau curhat bentar gegara kapalku di fandom sebelah karam T.T ah, saking frustrasi aku gak tahu harus ngapain, cuman bisa ngelampiasin dengan nulis fanfic NS aja deh kayaknya. Rasanya hampa banget kayak gini. Dua kali karam menjadikanku bener-bener kapok mau ngeship sampe gila-gilaan T.T setidaknya NS tetep diingat oleh pendukungnya walau udah cukup lama karam.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	4. So, Are You a Mother?

**Chapter 4 : three drabbles**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hei, nona tukang protes, bangunlah." Naruto mengoyang-goyangkan bahu wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh tertidur di ruang tunggu selagi aku sedang mengobrol dengan klien."

Sakura mengerang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya yang benar-benar tidak terasa nyaman. Ia mengucek matanya yang berair karena harus (kembali) dibuka paksa. Oh, untuk saat ini tidur adalah suatu anugerah dari sang atasan.

"Apa kau tetap ingin tidur di sofa dan kutinggal pulang sekarang?" Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana, menunggu wanita itu akan membalas perkataan.

"Asal kau memberiku ongkos taksi itu tak masalah." Dengan perlahan Sakura bangkit untuk duduk. Dia berani menuntut setelah tahu Naruto bukanlah atasan yang pelit. Namun hak-hak meminta di luar gaji bulanan itu tak membantu rasa sakit di bagian bahu sebelah kirinya, mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak menyenangkan meskipun tidak berlangsung lama. "Mana tipsku?" Sempat-sempatnya Sakura meminta benda stiker itu kepada Naruto. Ini termasuk kerja lembur jadi dia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tak ada tips pagi ini. Jam tujuh aku ada janji temu sarapan dengan seseorang. Ayo, kutraktir kau bersamaku."

Sakura menguap sekali. "Aku tidak suka mengganggu pertemuan orang."

"Bukan jenis pertemuan yang penting. Cuci saja mukamu sekarang lalu ikut aku. Baru setelah itu kau kuantar pulang. Hari ini kau boleh kembali lagi ke kantor pukul tiga sore."

Dengan malas-malasan Sakura beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang empuk itu. Sakura penasaran, mungkin kasur di kamar hotel ini beratus kali lipat lebih nikmat. "Ngomong-ngomong letak toiletnya di mana?"

.

.

.

Sesampai di restoran Suki dan Dimsum mereka langsung memilih tempat duduk untuk meja empat orang yang letaknya berada di pinggir sebelah kanan sekali. Biasanya jenis tempat duduk di pinggiran adalah sofa panjang ataupun melingkar, maka dari itu orang kebanyakan memutuskan untuk meminggir daripada memilih posisi di tengah.

Restoran ini cukup besar untuk kunjungan keluarga. Dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu mahoni berwarna coklat kekuningan. Beberapa kompor listrik melekat pada setiap meja yang berada di ruangan ini. Kualitas kompor tentu yang paling diacungkan pada tiap restoran Suki-Dimsum.

"Hm, aku ingin baso cumi dan baso kepiting saja, untuk kuahnya tomyam juga tak apa," ujar Naruto setelah mereka duduk.

"Maksudmu aku yang akan ke kabinet _display showcase_ untuk mengambil makanannya sendiri?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit untuk diserahkan kepada Sakura. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, jadi kau saja yang mengantri mengambil makanan kita. Kau bebas mau makan apa saja asal jangan mengambil terlalu banyak untuk dibawa pulang."

Memangnya dia terlihat serakah? "Kau kira aka suka makan dimsum di pagi hari?"

"Cepatlah, sebelum orang-orang mendahuluimu!" Rasa lapar diperut Naruto membuatnya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menyantap makanan khas Jepang dengan banyak jenis daging dan sayur itu.

"Ya, ya sabar sedikit." Sakura menarik kartu kredit Naruto dan segera berjalan menuju ke tumpukan mini _stroller_ sebelum mulai mengitari kabinet _display showcase_ pendingin yang berisi mangkuk-mangkuk suki dan dimsum. Dia mengambil beberapa jenis dimsum untuk ditaruh ke dalam keranjang mininya. Sakura hanya ingin makan mie kuning dan sayur sawi saja, sementara untuk daging, dia lebih suka beberapa irisan cumi dan juga baso ikan tuna. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengunyah daging sapi dan perutnya tak bisa menerima dengan sukarela.

Setelah selesai dari kabinet tersebut. Sakura berjalan menuju ke _display case_ tempat minuman tersedia. Dia mengambil susu sapi hangat untuknya dan untuk pria itu secangkir kopi hangat saja. Meskipun Naruto tidak menyebut dia ingin minum apa, tapi sudah jelas setiap pria pasti menyukai kopi. Selama hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah menemukan orang yang membenci kopi.

Hatinya bersorak bahagia karena tempat ini masih sepi sehingga dia tak perlu mengantri panjang di barisan kasir.

Jenis restoran ini memang sedikit merepotkan, kita harus melayani diri sendiri untuk mengambil makanan apa yang diinginkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, kita tidak perlu menyisihkan uang tips untuk tiap pelayanan.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua mendekati meja Naruto. Perawakannya sangat anggun dengan dress ungu yang dipakainya. Sakura meneliti, tinggi gadis itu tidak jauh melampauinya—bahkan terlihat sangat mungil karena pinggangnya begitu ramping. Andai saja dia memiliki badan semungil itu pasti dia tidak akan kesulitan untuk mencari celana levis.

Setelah transaksi pembayaran selesai Sakura segera mendekat dengan _stroller_ -nya. "Makanannya sudah datang!" Sakura segera memindahkan semua mangkuk ke atas meja, perhatian kedua orang itu sesaat terpusat padanya. "Aku hanya membeli dua minuman saja. Tapi, aku akan ke kasir lagi untuk membeli satu—"

"Tidak perlu, nona. Aku tidak akan lama." Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa, Naruto?" ah—bahkan suaranya begitu lembut, diam-diam Sakura mengagumi suaranya.

"Oh, dia asistenku. Sebutkan namamu." perintah ini tertuju kepada Sakura.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat mood Sakura memburuk. Dalam tiga hari ini memang dia tak pernah tahu namanya. Seharusnya Sakura membeli semua jenis dimsum yang terpajang di _showcase_ biar si pirang itu menyesalinya. "Aku Haruno Sakura." Baru setelah itu ia mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Aku tak tahu kau sekarang punya asisten."

"Itu karena ibu lebih memilih mengurus Himawari daripada membantuku bekerja." Ada nada seperti menuntut dari kalimat Naruto, membuat kebekuan di sekitar menguar. "Seandainya saja aku punya kloning, aku pasti akan mengurus sendiri anaku."

Wanita itu menyadari nada sarkastik yang secara terang-terangan menyinggung dirinya. Untuk mengalihkannya sesaat, dia malah kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku Hanabi Hyuuga. _Mantan istri_ Naruto." Dia tersenyum seolah berusaha mencairkan kebekuan yang terjadi barusan.

 _Mantan istri._ Sakura tidak menemukan raut kecewa ketika Hanabi mengatakan itu. _Seolah tidak ada beban pada status itu._ Dan waw, siapa yang akan percaya gadis—wanita ramping di hadapannya ini sudah melahirkan sebelumnya?

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura merasa sedikit canggung. Kenapa dia harus berkenalan dengan masa lalu pria itu yang sepertinya tidak menyenangkan untuk dia ketahui?

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Aku harap kau akan betah bekerja di kantor Naruto."

Sakura menggaruk lehernya. "Terimakasih."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Naruto menyela karena ia ingin pertemuannya pada Hanabi segera berakhir.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena akan merepotkanmu," Hanabi mulai bicara. Sebenarnya dia tak pantas untuk mengatakan ini sebab dia tak yakin Naruto akan menanggapinya dengan hangat. "Aku akan ke Canada besok lusa. Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Ichiru, tapi dia menolaku dan mengatakan sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan di sekolahnya. Aku bisa berbicara kepada gurunya meminta keringanan untuk ulangan susulan. Tampaknya Ichiru tetap menolak. Dia bilang ingin tinggal dengan Himawari saja daripada ikut denganku." Hanabi menjelaskan terlalu panjang, seolah dia ingin Naruto mengetahui bahwa dia sungguh tidak ingin merepotkan mantan suaminya itu.

"Oh, kukira ada masalah apa." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku hanya pergi selama dua minggu. Aku akan menjemput Ichiru lagi setelah aku pulang."

"Jangan khawatir," potong Naruto cepat. "Selama Ichiru ingin tetap bersama Himawari kau tidak perlu menjemputnya."

Dahi Hanabi berkerut. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan rela jika Naruto mengambil semua hak asuhnya. "Anak-anakku membutuhkan ibu, dan aku akan berusaha membuat masa kecil mereka menyenangkan."

"Aku hanya membebaskan Ichiru kemana dia akan memilih."

Hanabi menghela napas pelan, dia tak mungkin menerima perdebatan di tempat umum seperti ini. Namun begitu tak ada pilihan lain selain mempercayakan puteranya (mereka) ke tangan Naruto untuk sementara. Sejujurnya dia takut anaknya tak kembali, tapi rasa percaya dirinyalah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan. "Besok aku akan mengantar Ichiru ke rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Naruto cepat. "Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya di sekolah. Kau pasti sibuk mengurus keberangkatanmu."

Hanabi mengangguk menyerah. "Baiklah." Dia melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan. Tampaknya Hanabi harus segera pergi ke kantor daripada dia harus kehilangan beberapa kepercayaan dari atasan. "Kabari aku jika kau sudah menjemput Ichiru." Setelah itu Hanabi pergi dari sana secara terhormat. Ada perasaan kosong ketika dia menapaki tiap lantai menuju ke luar dari restoran ini.

 _Naruto tidak bertanya apa tujuannya ke luar negeri._

"Ayo, makan." Naruto menaruh panci yang berisi kuah tomyam itu ke atas kompor portable di atas meja mereka. Beberapa saat yang lalu wajahnya nampak tegang dan sekarang agak terlihat mendingan.

Sakura sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Harusnya dia masuk toilet saja daripada mendengar perbincangan mereka. Tapi, Hanabi tampaknya tak keberatan bahwa ada Sakura di antara mereka. Dia bahkan menyambut Sakura dengan hangat. Dia pasti ibu yang baik dan sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Mungkin itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja?" Naruto memang paling pintar menarik Sakura dari lamunannya.

Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan di ujung lidah Sakura tapi mencoba menahannya agar tidak terlihat mencampuri urusan pribadi Naruto. "Susuku sudah dingin."

"Harusnya kau segera meminumnya." Naruto menyesap kopinya menunggu panci di hadapan mereka mendidih. "Kurasa susu adalah minuman anak sekolah." Naruto kembali dengan kalimat yang menyebalkan. Siapa tahu karena lidah sialannya itu dia bercerai.

"Apa salahnya minum susu? Semua usia punya jenis susu tersendiri."

"Tapi, tidak untuk setiap pagi.".

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Amarahnya teralihkan ketika dia melihat Naruto mencampur semua ke dalam satu panci. "Eeeeh, mienya jangan dicampur juga!"

Siapa pun tahu, bekas rebusan mie akan membuat kuah berubah warna.

.

.

.

Perut kenyang, kerjaan sudah selesai dan sekarang Sakura sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sebenarnya mengantuk—sangat kantuk. Tapi, sebelum tidur dia tentu tidak akan melupakan untuk menelpon kekasihnya. Sakura segera menekan nomor Sasori pada _speed dial_ di atas sekali.

Sasori tidak segera mengangkat panggilannya sampai Sakura mencoba menelponnya beberapa kali. Sakura adalah orang yang keras kepala jika dia sudah merasa rindu. "Sasori-kuuun," sapa Sakura sangat gembira. Sudah dua hari ini mereka tidak bertemu karena pekerjaan Sasori bukan berada di dalam kantor.

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia selain aku?_ " jawab Sasori sedikit percaya diri.

Sakura tersenyum sembari membaringkan badannya. Mendengar suara Sasori adalah hal yang dapat mengantarnya kepada tidur nyenyak.

"Tidak ada, hanya kau seorang _._ "

" _Aku tidak pernah meragukan kata-katamu._ " Sasori tertawa pelan. " _Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?_ "

"Sangat melelahkan tapi aku mencoba menyukainya. Bosmu yang bodoh itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku bersyukur dia bukan orang yang pelit sehingga aku tidak kelaparan saat sibuk bekerja."

" _Dia memang bos yang bodoh. Tapi, dia bukan hanya bosku, dia bosmu juga. Kau harus ingat itu."_

Sakura tertawa. "Dia juga memberiku tips stiker sampah—yang katanya mewakili sebagai diskon setiap aku mendapatkannya."

" _Oh, stiker yang seperti apa?_ "

Sakura kira Sasori sudah tahu dengan informasi itu. "Nanti aku tunjukan padamu. Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu?" tentunya mereka tidak bisa bertemu di depan mata pegawai lain.

" _Aku tak yakin, Sakura. Aku harap sore ini aku bisa mampir ke sana_." nada Sasori terdengar tak pasti. Namun begitu dia berusaha membuat Sakura tidak merasa kecewa.

"Sore ini aku juga tidak di apartemen. Aku harus ke kantor nanti. Mungkin akan pulang larut sekali."

" _Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu_."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau juga."

Dan pilihan yang ada untuk membunuh rasa kecewa Sakura hanyalah segera menuju ke alam mimpi. Semoga dia tak menemukan Naruto lagi mengacaukan mimpi indahnya—tidak juga berlaku untuk nona Hanabi.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Mwehehee belum apa-apa amai sudah diwanti orang jangan ada NH. Kalo HN (HanabixNaruto) gimana XD soalnya Hanabi cocok banget meranin sebagai mama muda yang berkarir—acuh—dingin—tegas dan siapa yang percaya dia punya dua anak XD satu anak NH amai pinjam. Satu lagi OC yang yeah, bisa kalian bayangkan agak mirip Boruto-lah *diserbu fans NH*

* * *

Aprilia NS : Romantisnya kayaknya masih lama DX mengingat tiap chap cuman sedikit. Aku harap kamu gak bosan hihi

NS : tapi amai apdet cepat, sayang.

Fans Narusaku : Oh kamu boleh kok curhat tapi aku akan lebih senang jika via fb (fbku : raira sora ada foto chibi levi) aku pasti tanggepin kok.

Guest : Makasih sudah review.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	5. Good Son

**Chapter 5 : Three Drabbles**

 **Drabble(s) total : 11 drabbles.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bel berdering tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat. Siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelas. Bagi siswa yang tadinya ada di kantin, maka mereka langsung bersiap segera pergi. Bagi kelas yang selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga, maka mereka bergegas mengganti pakaian _training_.

Di satu sisi sekolah, seorang murid berambut gelap dengan dua temannya tidak menghiraukan bel berdering barusan. Dari penampilan mereka yang cukup urakan, siapa pun tahu mereka adalah salah satu siswa bermasalah di sekolah ini. Lihat saja pakaian mereka. Ikatan dasi yang sudah longgar, seragam sekolah yang tidak dimasukan, serta beberapa aksesoris, bandana dan juga kalung rantai yang bukan perlengkapan dari **Teitan Elementary School**.

"Apa kita tidak kembali ke kelas, Ichiru? Lagipula jam pelajaran selanjutnya Geografi, gurunya sedang izin juga," salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Mitsuki berkomentar. Tidur sepanjangan di atap membuatnya merasa bosan. Sebenarnya, selama di sekolah Mitsuki selalu memiliki catatan yang baik. Dia tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan jika tidak karena ikut-ikutan teman. Dia anak lelaki yang polos, sayangnya mudah terpengaruh dan tidak memilih-milih teman.

Ichiru membuka matanya, dengan sekali gerakan dia duduk. Murid tengil baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, sebab ia memiliki rencana yang tidak bagus. "Maka dari itu, untuk apa kita masuk jika guru tidak ada. Bagaimana jika kita ke game _center_? Jam dua belas nanti kita kembali ke sekolah lagi."

Shikadai menguap. Daripada masuk kelas atau pun ke game _center_ , ia justru lebih suka tiduran di sini. Namun apalah daya jika mereka berdua akan pindah ke tempat lain.

Kemudian mereka bertiga bergegas turun ke bawah. Mengendap-endap melewati koridor agar tidak ketahuan, mungkin keberuntungan masih melekat kepadanya—sehingga mereka bisa keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah dengan selamat.

Oh, ini menarik sekali.

Langkah berikutnya, mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke belakang sekolah. Lewat apa lagi jika tidak melompat dari pagar belakang—sebab pagar depan selalu diawasi oleh seorang satpam.

Mereka bertiga dengan semangat meraih pagar batu setinggi dua meter itu untuk memanjatnya. Dalam hal ini, keahlian Ichiru sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dia bahkan sanggup melompati pagar lebih tinggi dari in—

Oh, sayang sekali, cengiran di wajah Ichiru harus sirna ketika dia melihat Matsuri-sensei sudah berdiri di hadapannya—entah sejak kapan, dan bagaimana bisa dia berjaga di pagar belakang sekolah—seolah sudah tahu akan ada murid yang bolos setelah istirahat selesai.

Wanita bersurai coklat itu dengan penggaris panjang berdiri tegap. Matanya memandang ketiga murid tengil yang bersalah dengan tajam. Semua menunduk tidak berani mendongakan kepala.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Mitsuki mulai gelisah. Dari mereka bertiga hanya Mitsuki saja yang punya raut cemas. Orangtuanya pasti akan marah.

"Ini semua salahmu, Ichiru," desis Shikada sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Matilah aku, matilah kau Ichiru dan matilah semuanya.

Sementara Ichiru hanya menelan ludahnya takut-takut seolah ada beberapa racun di ujung lidahnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan ke-killer-an Matsuri-sensei?

"Kenapa hanya diam saja, cepat masuk lagi!" perintah Matsuri setengah berteriak. Dia terdengar mengaum di ketiga pasang telinga mereka.

"Kalian tidak dengar? Kita disuruh masuk lagi," ujar Ichiru kepada temannya.

Matsuri memandang wajah mereka. Sepertinya, ini bukan pertama kali untuk murid yang berambut hitam melakukan pelanggaran. Mereka pernah bertemu saat murid berambut hitam itu terlambat tempo hari. "Bukan masuk ke kelas ya? Tapi ke ruanganku."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Baru saja Mitsuki akan melangkah ingin kembali lewat pagar depan, Ichiru malah mencegahnya. "Kita punya harga diri. Ayo, lewat tempat sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka pintu besi mall, sementara Sakura harus menghadapi satu klien. Dia perempuan dan wanita _pink_ itu juga perempuan. Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi karena Sakura tahu perempuan itu teliti dan sangat berhati-hati dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan.

Sakura cukup lama menunggunya untuk berpikir memilah-milih berbagai jenis gaun yang berada di hadapannya. Kalau dia jadi nona itu, dia akan pilih yang warna putih tentunya. Dengan hiasan brukat di bagian dada dan _Colonial Bouquet_ yang akan menemaninya berdiri di altar. Atau pilih saja gaun yang pertama kali dilihat. Kata orang pandangan pertama adalah yang terbaik.

"Menurutmu apa aku cocok memakai warna biru?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Hanya pendapat Sakura, itu tidak susah. "Um, kulitmu putih, anda tidak akan bermasalah dengan apa pun yang anda kenakan." Ini kalimat stereotip yang tidak seharusnya diungkapkan untuk gadis-gadis Jepang. "Aku rasa ini sangat cocok dengan anda."

Dia masih tampak ragu, sial. "Tapi model belakangnya terlalu terbuka." Dia menyusuri bagian belakang patung. Hanya ada lapisan tile yang mengeliling punggung patung itu. "Dan aku rasa ibuku tidak akan setuju."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum tulus. "Masih ada warna biru yang lain—yang modelnya lebih tertutup, apa anda ingin melihatnya?" untung saja beberapa hari yang lalu Deidara sempat membantunya berkeliling di bagian koleksi gaun.

Wanita itu tampak tertarik dan dia langsung mengikuti langkah Sakura melewati beberapa patung yang berpakaian cantik tersusun. Patung-patung itu semua cantik hanya saja mereka tidak punya kepala beberapanya. Ada sebagian yang diisolasi di dalam lemari kaca. Tidak ada debu yang berani menempel di sana sebab si tim _cleaning service_ bekerja di sini lebih dari delapan jam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pegawai baru?" pemilik rambut merah itu bertanya.

"Yeah, belum satu minggu aku di sini. Kira-kira." Sakura tidak salah mengucapkannya.

"Aku kenal baik dengan Uzumaki, maksudku istrinya." Dia bicara lagi, namun tetap terpusat pada gaun biru yang berada di hadapannya. Rambut merah campur gaun biru sebenarnya buruk.

Sakura mengangguk. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa nona ini tahu dia pendatang baru. "Coba saja dulu di ruang ganti. Saya yakin anda akan tertarik."

Dia mengangguk dan gaun itu langsung dilepas Sakura dari menekin. Mereka berjalan ke ruang ganti, dan dua pegawai lain membantu nona itu memakainya.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi pendek dalam ruangan itu. Dia melirik jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 10. Jam kantor ini benar-benar sudah mengaret. Delapan jam bukanlah waktu Sakura berada di sini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk. Dia menyapa Sakura satu-satunya orang yang berada di sini. "Hai, Sakura." Rautnya tidak bersahabat lagi. Bahkan tampak murung seperti habis kecewa karena tak menemukan selai nutela dalam sarapannya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

"Aku sedang membantumu sekarang." Sakura tak membalas sapaannya.

"Aku yang akan mengurus nona Tayuya." Dia melangkah mendekat lalu meraih pergelangan Sakura.

"A-ada apa?" Wanita yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu akan berpikiran negatif.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Naruto segera menariknya ke luar ruangan ini. Berjalan melewati beberapa lorong lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan, sepertinya ini tempat ruang istirahat karena hanya ada meja dan bantal duduk saja, juga jangan lupakan beberapa bunga yang berdiri di dalam sebuah vas kramik. Percayalah, Naruto itu bau bunga.

"Apa maumu?" Dengan menyiapkan antisipasi, siapa tahu si brengsek kuning itu butuh pelampiasan, dan tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengannya. Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan. Tenang, tenang, Sakura masih ingat kan, bagaimana cara tendangan memutar untuk menjatuhkan lawan

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura. Wajahnya menjelaskan jika dia sedikit aneh dalam artian kamus dewasa.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukannya." Sakura segera melepaskan pegangan Naruto.

"Aku mohon Sakura—karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." Naruto kembali mencengkram tangan Sakura. Matanya menyorot menuntut.

"Kalau kau memaksaku, aku akan berteriak dan..." Sakura mengambil napas gusar. "Dan nona Tayuya pasti akan mengubah pikirannya lalu pergi mencari WO lain."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Bodoh, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya kalau kau memang berteriak!"

Sakura terkesiap. Oh, tidaaak.

"Aku mohon. TolongpergikesekolahIchirusekaragtanpasatupunorangyangtahu!"

Sakura merasakan remasan pada lengannya. Lengan itu memohon, mengoreksi apa yang telah dia pikiran. Otakmu benar-benar sampah Sakura. Kau menebak _blow job_ atau semacamnya yang mungkin akan dipinta si pirang itu.

Mata Sakura mengerjab. Otaknya sudah bisa mengeja apa yang dia dengar. Dia malu. Ini sungguh memalukan Tuhan. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Naruto mendesah. "Tolong pergi ke SD Teitan dan temui guru Ichiru. Aku mohon."

Ah ya, dia harus banyak beryoga agar pikirannya selalu positif. Tapi tetap saja, protesan Sakura selalu keluar walau dalam keadaan salah sangka sekalipun. "Bukankah kau kemarin dengan kerennya mengatakan akan menjemput Ichiru di depan istrimu?"

Naruto langsung membekap mulut Sakura. Suaranya tinggi sekali seolah pita suaranya lebih besar dari seekor paus. "Yeah, tapi kita sedang ada tamu. Kuharap kau akan membantuku."

"Hanya menjemputnya saja, kan?"

"Tidak, ada panggilan dari gurunya."

Sakura mengernyit. "Dia bocah yang nakal?"

"Tolong, jaga mulutmu." Naruto membela anaknya. Dia tak suka mendengar kata itu. Mungkin dia ayah yang kurang percaya diri. "Dan ini kunci mobilku serta kartu kredit kalau kau membutuhkannya."

Sakura mengambil kedua benda tersebut karena tawarannya tak buruk. "Kau seharusnya bilang dari tadi."

Naruto kembali memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. "Sekalian jemput Himawari. Dia pulang jam sebelas nanti di TK Teitan."

"Serahkan padaku." Sakura mengacungkan jari jempolnya seolah dia sudah paham sekali. Padahal dia tak tahu di mana letak kedua sekolah itu.

"Jangan terlambat menjemput Himawari."

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ke luar menuju ruangan yang tadi. Tayuya sudah ke luar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan gaun birunya. Rambutnya disanggul darurat agar memperlihatkan renda pada sekitar bahu.

"Oh, Tuhan. Anda cantik sekali nona Tayuya." Naruto langsung mendekat dengan komentar hangat.

Sakura mencibir dari luar pintu. Naruto memang punya mulut yang manis untuk pelanggannya.

.

.

.

Bukannya masuk dan bersenang-senang di game center, mereka bertiga malah masuk ke ruang Etika dan mendapatkan ocehan dari Matsuri-sensei. Sang guru Etika memutuskan untuk memanggil wali murid segera untuk memberitahu bahwa anak mereka sedang membuat masalah. Dari ketiga anak itu, hanya wali Ichiru yang belum memenuhi panggilan siang ini.

Sementara wali kedua temannya sudah datang dan sudah berdiskusi bersama Matsuri. Padahal dia adalah murid angkatan teratas di SD dan seharusnya membuat persiapan untuk ujian masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Apa bisa, dia lulus jika masih nakal seperti ini?

Ichiru sudah sangat bosan menunggu di ruang Etika. Sayang sekali dia tidak boleh memainkan _smartphone_ canggihnya di sini. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk, ibunya akan ke luar negeri besok pagi dan ayahnya berjanji akan menjemputnya. Dia sebenarnya iri melihat orangtua temannya yang segera datang memenuhi panggilan ke sekolah. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak? Apa memang dia tidak dipedulikan lagi?

"Maaf permisi, apa ini ruang Etika?" Seseorang mendadak membuka pintu ruangan ini. Ichiru menoleh, namun hanya beberapa detik. Bukan kedua orangtuanya ternyata.

"Sakura?"

"Matsuri?"

Matsuri berdiri dari kursinya. Dia tak yakin jika Sakura tengah tersesat di ruangan Etika. **Koreksi** : SD Teitan.

"Um, senang melihatmu di sini. Tapi, adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura tidak terlalu mengenal wanita ini. Mereka hanya pernah sekali-dua kali bertegur sapa. Yah, Sakura tahu dia seorang guru awalnya. "Aku datang sebagai wali seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Ichiru."

Oh, Matsuri langsung mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? "Ini anaknya." Tangan Matsuri menepuk punggung bocah indigo itu. Diam-diam bocah itu mendengus. Pengasuh baru, kah? Atau pacar baru ayah, kah?

"Apa orangtuanya tidak bisa datang?" Tanya Matsuri sembari mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau ketahui." Sakura melirik ke arah bocah itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan nyonya Hanabi, terkecuali wajah tengilnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Matsuri-san?"

"Kau hanya harus menandatangani ini." Matsuri mengeluarkan sebuah buku laporan. "Dan mendengarkan kenyataan untuk disampaikan kepada orangtuanya."

"Jadi..." Sakura mengambil pena lalu menandatangani kolom yang sudah ditentukan.

"Ya, jadi Uzumaki berusaha untuk kabur saat jam sekolah bersama kedua temannya," jelas Sensei. Sementara itu Ichiru memperhatikan wanita asing yang mengaku pengganti waliny itu.

"Dia boleh pulang sekarang dan untuk dua hari ke depan pastikan dia merenungi nasibnya di rumah."

"Itu tidak buruk," sindir Sakura geli. Dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi wali dari bocah yang pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Maaf, sensei." Ichiru tidak tahan lagi untuk menyela. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan dia benar-benar waliku." Oh, artikulasi cara Ichiru berpikir menunjukkan bahwa nyonya Hanabi benar-benar mendidiknya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau seharusnya duduk manis dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa karena kau sedang mendapat masalah, bocah. Ingat, dua hari kau diskors pada saat kau sebentar lagi akan menghadapi kelulusan."

Matsuri menahan tawanya. "Ichiru, sensei mengenal Sakura. Jika sensei menyerahkan dirimu padanya, itu juga akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Ichiru memberengut.

Kemudian Matsuri menatap Sakura lagi. "Bisa kau ceritakan mengapa ini bisa terjadi, Sakura?"

"Oh, aku adalah asisten baru ayahnya. Jadi, yeah kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri."

"Jadi, kau satu kerja dengan Sasori sekarang?"

Sakura rasa, Ichiru tidak akan pernah paham dengan aturan di perusahaan ayahnya. Jadi, tak masalah jika dia mendengar ini. "Yeah, baru satu minggu."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah melakukan perbincangan singkat, akhirnya Sakura bisa menyeret Ichiru keluar. Bocah itu masih dalam perdebatan dirinya sendiri. Kelihatannya dia tak suka dengan Sakura. Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Sekarang kita harus ke TK adikmu."

"Kurasa namanya _Playgroup_ ," koreksi Ichiru.

"Ayahmu sendiri yang bilang." Mereka masih berjalan dan Ichiru tetap bersikeras di belakang Sakura, mengamatinya, mengintimidasi lebih tepatnya.

Sakura menekan kunci mobil, dari kejauhan suara alarm mobil terdengar.

"Apa itu mobil ayah?" Ichiru memastikan.

"Kau tak hapal dengan mobil orangtuamu?"

"Jadi sekarang kau memilikinya?"

Sakura ingin sekali membunuh anak ini, setidaknya menendang bokongnya saja sudah cukup. "Kau mau ayahmu meminjamkan mobilnya untuk menjemputmu, atau ayahmu tidak meminjamkan mobilnya dan kita pulang jalan kaki?"

Ichiru tak suka tatapan menuntut Sakura. "Terserahlah."

Oh, lucu sekali.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil untuk Ichiru. "Untuk apa kita naik mobil?" bocah itu bertanya.

"Untuk pulang dan menjemput adikmu, anak manis."

"Bangunan _P_ _laygroup_ adikku ada di belakang sini." Ichiru menunjuk tepat di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

Setengah kesal Sakura membanting pintu mobil membuat Ichiru meringis. "Kau tidak bertanya." Ichiru langsung membela diri.

"Panggil aku bibi Sakura!"

Mereka segera memutar arah menuju ke gedung belakang dengan melewati jalan pintas dari SD Teitan. Beberapa anak-anak sudah menghambur ke luar mencari-cari orangtua mereka. Sebagiannya mencari pengasuh mereka.

Ichiru segera berlari ketika menemukan Himawari yang sedang duduk di depan kelas. Sementara Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kakak!" Himawari berseru lalu berdiri menanti sang kakak.

Oh, mengharukan sekali. Mereka seolah sudah tidak bertemu dalam satu abad padahal jarak sekolah hanya beberapa kaki.

"Kakak sudah pulang dari sekolah?" Satu lagi, artikulasi cara berpikir Himawari tentang bagaimana bisa sang kakak ada di hadapannya saat jam sekolah sedang berlangsung, membuat Sakura berpikir gadis ini jenius.

"Dia mendapat masalah, um Himawari."

Himawari mendongak ke arah Sakura.

"Aku bibi Sakura, orang yang akan menjemputmu hari ini," jelas Sakura sebelum bocah manis itu bertanya-tanya. Jika dilihat-lihat, karakteristik fisik Himawari sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

Sakura kira Himawari akan bersikap ragu atau takut. Tapi, ternyata tidak. "Bibi cantik sekali, aku suka rambut bibi."

Tanpa sadar Sakura memegangi kepalanya. "Terimakasih, sayang." Sedikit banyaknya Sakura tersipu malu. "Kau juga cantik sekali dengan seragam TKmu."

" _Playgroup_ ," koreksi Ichiru kembali.

Ya, ya, ya.

"Apa kalian siap untuk pulang?"

"Yeah!" Seru mereka berdua. Semangat sekali jika urusan yang menyangkut menjauh dari sekolah.

"Bibi, kau harus menggendong Himawari."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Mereka berdua masih bergeming dan—apa tadi? Sakura rasa bocah itu bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Saat Sakura menoleh lagi ke arah Himawari, gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan mata yang lebih menggemaskan daripada seekor anak anjing.

"Oh, baiklah." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya membawa Himawari ke dalam gendongannya. Mungkin dia sedikit dimanjakan oleh orang-orang terdekat sehingga itu akan berlaku untuk semua orang yang akan mengenalnya. Entah mengapa Sakura tidak sedikitpun keberatan. Seragam Himawari beraroma seperti permen kapas. Dan sebagai penghargaan dari kelakuan manisnya, Sakura memberinya satu kecupan di pipi tembamnya. Gadis manis itu hanya bisa cekikikan. Ternyata dia mudah bergaul ketimbang kakaknya

"Kau juga mau?" Sakura menggoda Ichiru karena dia memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Tidak!" Dan semburat merah tipis terpatri di kedua pipi Ichiru.

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Teitan sebenarnya adalah SD anak saya : Conan Edogawa. Ha ha ha.

* * *

Aprilia NS : ya, kalau aku jadi Naruto aja udah nyerah :D tapi siapa yang bisa tahan menghadapi ana-anaknya yang lucu?

Fans narusaku : ya ya ya, temaaan. Makasih sudah membaca.

* * *

Dan terimakasih untuk pereview login lainnya.


End file.
